¡Estoy condenada 9 meses por TU culpa!
by AleriaScarlet14
Summary: Creyeron que vivir con unas peligrosas, neuróticas, exageradas y con fuerza demoniaca magas de Fairy Tail era suficiente? ¿Y si ahora agregamos el embarazo? Pues, bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail, magos enamorados y desafortunados. ¡Buena suerte y no mueran en el intento!
1. La Noticia (parte 1)

_**¿Creyeron que vivir con unas peligrosas, neuróticas, exageradas y con fuerza demoníaca magas de Fairy Tail era suficiente? ¿Y si ahora agregamos el embarazo? Pues, bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail, magos enamorados y desafortunados. ¡Buena suerte y no mueran en el intento!**_

* * *

_**¡Estoy condenada 9 meses por TU culpa!**_

_**Capítulo 1: La noticia (parte 1)**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

En la casa de cierta maga estelar, la rubia natural Lucy Heartfillia caminaba de un lado al otro, con los brazos como jarras y una mirada preocupada. Sudaba ligeramente, debido al nerviosismo, dejando un rastro perlado en su piel. Tenía unas ligeras ojeras, prueba de no haber podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche debido a su preocupación. Pasó una mano por su sudorosa frente y suspiró con pesar.

-¡Dios, ayúdame! ¿Qué puedo decir? Es Natsu, después de todo…- se detuvo un momento y se dejó caer en la cama, haciéndose una bolita con sus piernas pegadas a su pecho. Se mordió el labio inferior y se colocó una suave sabana encima-. Y…¿si no lo acepta? ¿y si piensa dejarme?- dejó caer un rastro delicado de lágrimas, pero las limpió inmediatamente al pensar eso. No, Natsu jamás había sido así y no esperaba que lo fuera en esa situación. Lucy se colocó boca arriba, mirando el blanco y nítido techo con sus penetrantes ojos marrones, dejando su mente en el mismo estado del techo. No era como si el mundo estuviera por caerse completamente, más el nerviosismo la dejaba con una rastro de duda que podía ser cortado con la más pequeña cuchilla.

Asomó su cabeza por la ventana, vigilando que aquel Dragon Slayer de Fuego no apareciera y se tranquilizó, dejando caer su cabeza de nuevo en la suave almohada. Soltó un suspiro al aire y se acurrucó nuevamente, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, aun con la duda en su mente.

Lucy despertó de golpe, abriendo sus ojos como un par de persianas y apoyó sus antebrazos en la cama, para poder levantarse y asomar su cabeza sobre el muro de almohadas. Pasó una mano perezosa por sus ojos para despertarse, mientras se levantaba con dificultad de la cama. Se acercó al marco de la puerta y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¡Lucy, he llegado!- el grito de Natsu desde la cocina hizo que a Lucy se le erizaran todos sus cabellos. Trató de esconderse en la habitación nuevamente, pero unos grandes y cálidos brazos la tomaron por sorpresa-. ¡Luce! ¿No ibas a ir a saludarme?- Natsu formó un puchero. Lucy tragó duro y devolvió el abrazo a medias.

-P-perdón, iba a ir por mis sandalias…tenía hambre…- antes de decir más, Natsu cargó a Lucy al estilo matrimonial y la llevó escaleras abajo, depositándola en un reclinable como si de una princesa se tratara.

-Me hubieras avisado, te traeré unas fresas que conseguí en la misión. Son de tus favoritas-. Natsu besó la coronilla de Lucy y se dirigió a la cocina, con una de sus típicas sonrisas en el rostro. Lucy sonrió. Habían pasado 4 años desde la invasión de los dragones y todo había vuelto a ser normal; casi todo, la verdad. Después de tal incidente, muchas parejas se formaron en el gremio. Gray y Juvia eran novios desde hace 3 años, ya que Gray en realidad si amaba a Juvia; Gajeel y Levy también eran pareja, y Jellal –junto a Meredy-, habían sido perdonados por el consejo y aceptados inmediatamente en Fairy Tail, en donde el joven Fernandes empezó a salir con la mujer de su vida: Erza.

Laxus se había casado con Mirajane, con quien tenía al pequeño Makarov II, o Mak, para acortar. ¡Incluso Elfman y Evergreen habían contraído nupcias y tenían a la pequeña Vesta Strauss! Con decir que Cana había tenido una hija…si, me habéis escuchado bien: Cana Alberona Clive tenía una hija, la pequeña Cornelia Clive Alberona. ¿El padre? Secreto bien guardado de Cana e intento de asesinato fallado de Gildarts. En fin, Lucy y Natsu se confesaron y empezaron a salir, algo que los alegraba profundamente y animaba a seguir el día a día.

Pero ese no era el caso en estos momentos. Lucy miraba atentamente sus pies, sin voltear a ver a Natsu, quien estaba parado enfrente de Lucy, con un plato de fresas frescas, siendo devoradas disimuladamente por el joven Dragneel. –Luce, ¿tienes algo?- preguntó, sentándose en el suelo para ver el rostro de su amada novia, quien parecía a punto de llorar-. Dímelo, Luce. Hay algo que te preocupa.

Lucy levantó al mirada y vio fijamente a Natsu. Se acercó más a él –sin bajarse del reclinable- y tomó sus manos. Inhaló profundamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Natsu…¿tu me amas…?- preguntó Lucy en un susurro, mirándolo atentamente, esperando una respuesta. Natsu sonrió como solo él podía.

-¡Claro, Luce! Eres lo más preciado de mi vida. No sé qué sería de mí si te perdiera.- Lucy sintió las lágrimas amontonarse en sus ojos, pero se mantuvo firme y prosiguió.

-T-También te amo de esa manera Natsu. Sé que es muy repentino y puedes asustarte…-Natsu asintió y se acercó más a su novia-. Natsu, yo…estoy embarazada…- y Lucy rompió a llorar. Natsu abrió sus ojos de par en par, más no había rasgos de enojo o enfado en su rostro. En cambio, esbozó una ligera sonrisa y atrajo a Lucy hacia su cuerpo, abrazándola protectoramente. Lucy se sorprendió.

-¿Tenías miedo de que te dejara por estar embarazada?- inquirió, con su voz protectora y reconfortante. Lucy asintió en los brazos de Natsu, hundiéndose más y más en ellos. Natsu soltó una risa-. ¡Jamás te dejaría! Eres mi razón de vivir, Luce. Ahora, cargas con mi hijo y no sé si pueda amarte más de lo que te amé y amo ahora mismo.

Natsu se separó de Lucy y secó las lágrimas de su novia con las yemas de sus dedos. –N-Natsu...- Natsu la miró y asintió-. ¿Puedes traer más fresas después? Te las comiste todas…- Natsu soltó una carcajada y asintió, ansioso de complacer a su querida Luce. Lucy sonrió, feliz y reconfortada, mientras Natsu se dirigía a su vientre y lo olfateaba como un bebe con su primer juguete. Lucy no pudo evitar soltar una risa alegre, mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Natsu, quien aún se dirigía al vientre de la rubia, donde ahora mismo, descansaba la prueba del amor entre los dos…

Su amadísimo bebé. De los dos.

* * *

_ ¡Estoy condenada 9 meses por TU culpa! _

_ La Noticia (parte 1) _

_ By: AleriaScarlet14 _

* * *

_¡YO!_

_¡Aquí Scarlet-chan con una nueva novela!_

_¿3 novelas al mismo tiempo? Créanme, gatitos, he estado en peores situaciones_

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Sigo?_

_¡Me voy volando, el bus me deja!_

_Los amo, y les dejo una millonada de abrazos_

_¿Review?_

_Scarlet-chan fuera!_


	2. La Noticia (parte 2)

_**¿Creyeron que vivir con unas peligrosas, neuróticas, exageradas y con fuerza demoníaca magas de Fairy Tail era suficiente? ¿Y si ahora agregamos el embarazo? Pues, bienvenidos sean a Fairy Tail, magos enamorados y desafortunados. ¡Buena suerte y no mueran en el intento!**_

* * *

_**¡Estoy condenada 9 meses por TU culpa!**_

_**Capitulo 2: La noticia (parte 2)**_

.

.

.

El toqueteo de sus dedos en la mesa la impacientaba. Las conversaciones ajenas a su alrededor incrementaban su nerviosismo, ocultado por su plácido rostro. Su cabeza estaba siendo sostenida por su mano derecha en la mesa, esperando su llegada. Se mordía ligeramente el labio inferior, murmurando cosas extrañas, sin llegar a la locura. No sabía cómo explicar lo que sentía. Sentía felicidad, alegría, tristeza, odio, confusión, y lo más importante: amor y terror. Ambos debatiendo cual era más grande. Suspiró cansada y corrió uno de sus cabellos azules de su rostro. Levantó sus ojos azules al ver que él se acercaba. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con tal velocidad, que casi no lo sentía. Al final, Gray Fullbuster se sentó frente a su amada novia, Juvia Loxar. Juvia lo miró nerviosamente y esbozó una sonrisa igual de nerviosa.

-G-Gray, has llegado.-saludó. Desde que empezaron a salir, comenzó a dejar de llamarle "Gray-sama", siendo un alivio para el Fullbuster. Gray sonrió y le dio un beso a Juvia en la coronilla.

-Sí. Me pareció que sonabas extraña, así que decidí apurarme.- confesó, acariciando el cabello de ella, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Juvia relajó su expresión y trató de sonreír lo más tranquila posible.

-G-Gray…- llamó, mirándole directamente a los ojos. Gray volvió a sonreírle tranquilamente y tomó su mano.

-¿Sucede algo? No debes estar nerviosa al hablarme, Juvia. Puedes hablar conmigo de cualquier cosa.- Juvia mordió más fuerte su labio inferior. Lo soltó y tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir.

-Gray, Juvia te quiere mucho. Este tiempo que hemos estado juntos ha sido el mejor de la vida de Juvia y eso jamás podrá agradecértelo como lo mereces.- Gray la miró enternecido, pero ocultaba esa mirada con unos ojos maliciosos y un tinte rosado en sus mejillas. Juvia volvió a tomar una bocanada de aire con disimulo, evitando la mirada maliciosa de Gray. Sabía muy bien lo que significaba es mirada y ya había probado las consecuencias de esos ojos maliciosos. Volvió a mirarlo, pero con sus ojos cristalizados. Gray dejo de mirarla de esa manera y la miró preocupado.

-J-Juvia…¿estás…pensando romper conmigo?- esas palabras salieron con dificultad de la boca de Gray, algo demasiado raro en el. Juvia negó con las manos y Gray sintió su corazón latir de nuevo-. ¿Entonces qué sucede?

- Yo…- dejó caer lágrimas sobre sus mejillas, apretando con fuerza las manos de su novio-. E-Estoy…esperando un bebé tuyo, Gray…-bajó la cabeza, lagrimeando en silencio. Gray abrió sus ojos de par en par, agradeciendo estar sentado. Repasó una vez más las palabras que acababa de escuchar de Juvia y la miró, cabizbaja y llorando. Gray sintió un nudo en la garganta, evitando dejar salir las palabras. Su boca se curveó ligeramente hasta formar una sonrisa. Se levantó de su silla, haciendo a Juvia subir su rostro, y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó protectivamente y acarició su melena azul con cuidado.

-¿L-levas a m-mi hijo…?- preguntó, atorándose con sus palabras. Juvia escurrió sus lágrimas con su mano, asintiendo lentamente. Gray suspiró, tranquilo-. ¿Estás arrepentida?- soltó de la nada. Juvia abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para ver a Gray a los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Gray la abrazó más fuerte y sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Por qué estas triste, entonces? Al parecer –colocó una mano en el vientre de su novia, tomándola por sorpresa-, seremos padres, y yo no me arrepiento que seas la madre de mi hijo. Estoy feliz y algo asustado, la verdad, pero saber que una vida crece dentro de ti y es nuestra, me reconforta.- Juvia estaba a punto de dejar caer lágrimas, pero se contuvo, dándole un beso a Gray, siendo correspondido por él.

Juvia dirigió sus manos a su vientre, donde aquella preciada vida para ella y Gray, crecía. Crecía a cada momento. Podía sentir, oír y vivir. Vivía allí, dentro de ella. Algún día, en 9 meses, estaría siendo cargada por su madre y abrazada por su padre. Consentido por sus tías y protegido por sus tíos. Juvia sonrió, levantándose de su asiento y caminando de la mano de Gray, quien esbozaba una sonrisa tonta y lucía alegre. Juvia rió, y miró el atardecer, no dejando de pensar en el futuro del bebé.

Su bebé. De Gray y ella.

* * *

_La Noticia (parte 2)_

* * *

_¡YO, MIS AMADOS GATITOS!_

_Scarlet-chan se reporta con un nuevo capitulo_

_Primero: ¿Les ha gustado? Inesperado, ¿no? Andenle…a que de verdad no lo esperaban…_

_Segundo: Lamento no haber publicado, la **** escuela no me permitió, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo, media dormida :D Pueden matarme si asi lo desean! T-T_

_Tercero: ¡Mil gracias por los reviews! TWT Saltó de emoción cada vez que llegaba uno. Me siento especial y me dan ganas de seguir adelante! ¡Los amo!_

_Cuarto: ¿Qué pasara ahora? *redobles de tambores barato (no hay dinero para efectos caros)* El siguiente capítulo tiene respuestas. _

_Y estoy planeando desde ahora una secuela de los hijos de todos! ¿Qué les parece? Jejeje_

_Les invito a pasarse por mis otros fics: "More tan Siblings", de Brothers Conflict y "We're gonna be together again", de Fairy Tail :D_

_Si quieren saber de mi o como contactarme (facebook y Wattpad only e.e) mándenme un mensaje por inbox TwT_

_Ahora, me despido!_

_Scarlet-chan se retira!_

_¿Review?_


End file.
